EL SEGUNDO BESO
by Dark Anglus
Summary: ¿Tan malo es el primer beso?.Una simple pregunta desata una pelea normal entre nuestros protagonistas la cual termina con un candente duelo de poder. Pasen y lean mi primer Fic


Este es mi primer fic espero que les guste no tengo mucha experiencia escribiendo pero este fic nació gracias a que estoy pasando de nuevo por una temporada donde me queda más tiempo libre y que en mi afición por leer fics de Bleach me tope con el serio problema de que algunos pierden el interés en continuar sus magnificas historias, tengo muchos favoritos y día a día espero que actualicen y me quedo triste porque no lo hacen así que me dije QUE DIABLOS yo puedo escribir el mío y aquí estoy pasen disfruten y luego me mandan sus comentarios. GRACIAS POR LEERME

Disclaimer: Bleach es de Tite Kubo yo no quiero hacerme rica con este fic solo lo hago como fan de esta serie que es una de mis favoritas XD

**EL SEGUNDO BESO.**

Esa era una tarde helada, Rukia miraba distraída detrás del cristal de la ventana de la habitación de Ichigo las obscuras nubes que cubrían el cielo, seguro que nevaría por la madrugada.

Se sentía tan bien ahí, la paz que se respiraba era deliciosa y el silencio llenaba sus sentidos. A pesar de la frisa fría y el clima, la habitación de Ichigo siempre tenía una sensación de calidez increíble, por esa razón, siempre terminaba refugiándose en ella pesar de tener su espacio en la habitación de las hermanitas del Shinigami sustituto. Pero aunque le parecía cómoda esa tranquilidad de pronto hecho de menos la presencia del chico.

Hacia unos momentos ambos estaba discutiendo quien levantaría el desorden que había quedado en la habitación a causa de la desastrosa pelea que habían tenido ella y Kon por un manga nuevo que había recién adquirido el desdichado Ichigo. En eso estaban cuando repentinamente sonó el teléfono de la casa, Yuzu llamó a Ichigo desde la cocina y el la había dejado sola en aquella habitación para contestar la llamada.

Podía sentir el aire frío colarse levemente por las uniones de la ventana y un escalofrío le recorrió los hombros, inconscientemente se abrazó a si misma para guardar un poco el calor de su cuerpo. Un pensamiento le asalto en su cabeza y recordó lo que había leído en un manga el día anterior.

**— "Me pregunto, que se sentirá ser abrazada por alguien" —** La chica cerró los ojos y se imaginó siendo abrazada por la espalda mientras le regalaban una sutil caricia en el cuello hecha por los labios de un chico sin rostro.

**—Eso si sería muy agradable…—** Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible Cerró de nuevo los ojos y dejo a su pensamiento correr, se imaginó siendo abrazada por unos brazos atléticos y un calido aliento acariciando su cuello a la altura de su oído erizándole la piel… mientras de susurraba un Te Amo y depositaba un húmedo beso en su oreja… ¡Un momento! ¿Esa voz que imaginó le sonó a la voz de Ichigo? **— "pero en que rayos estoy pensando… tengo que dejar de leer mangas románticos… creo que se me esta pudriendo el cerebro" —** se reprendió a sí misma y se dio varios golpecitos en la frente con el cristal helado de la ventana.

De repente sintió la presencia del shinigami regresar a la habitación y el cómodo silencio que inundaba la habitación se interrumpió con un resoplido del chico.

**—Yuzu dice que la cena tardara un poco— **soltó serio Ichigo, pero rukia no lo noto.

**— oe Ichigo ya esta decidido ese manga es mío después de la cena — **dijo con naturalidad tratando de borrar la imagen de su mente mientras giraba a verle el rostro con una sonrisa de triunfo burlesca. Pero su gesto cambio al instante al mirar su cara de preocupación. Rukia siguió con atención, todos y cada uno de sus movimientos.

**— Saldré un momento enana si quieres puedes leerlo después de la cena— **se movió dentro de la habitación evitando la mirada de la shinigami. Rebusco ansioso en uno de los cajones, tomo sus guantes y se coloco una gabardina gruesa casi con prisa.

**—muy bien pero si tardas demasiado tu padre se comerá toda tu parte y … —** decía Rukia mientras se giraba de nuevo para observar sus movimientos reflejados a través del cristal de la ventana, pero él salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta antes de que ella terminara la frase.

**— ¿¡que mosca le pico!? —** Dijo mientras pegaba su frente al helado cristal cerró los ojos un segundo y cuando abrió los ojos miro a través de la ventana como Ichigo salía corriendo a toda velocidad, pero solo alcanzó dar tres zancadas fuera de la casa. Una silueta conocida le detuvo antes de emprender la carrera.

**— que diablos, ¿Que hace aquí Orihime? A caso será un Hollow? No lo creo, mi celular no ha sonado—** se dijo así misma mientras apretaba el teléfono dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y la asaltaba una punzada de preocupación.

Orihime comenzó hablar con Ichigo y este hacia algunos ademanes extraños, su frente no tenía su gesto acostumbrado, parecía apenado. Y esto disparo una señal de alerta en Rukia. Sintió de repente como la angustia se instalo en su pecho, la cara de preocupación de hacia unos momentos acudió a su mente. **—"¿Que habría pasado?" — **pensó **— " y sea lo que sea, me están dejando fuera" —** gruño la morena a la par que este pensamiento cruzaba por su cabeza.

Apenas se había movido unos milímetros del cristal dispuesta a averiguar que pasaba cuando la escena que ocurría ante sus ojos la había obligado a detenerse de improviso. Se había congelado en aquel sitio, no podía salir de su asombro. Sus labios temblaban mientras de sus labios solo ahogaban un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Ahí abajo, podía ver la silueta de ese tonto cabeza de zanahoria, le gustaba observarlo todo el tiempo, todas sus expresiones, todas sus acciones le parecían sumamente interesantes, lo hacia todos los días, pero no hoy, no así, nunca espero presenciar algo como aquello que acontecía justo en la entrada a la casa de los Kurosaki.

Ahí de pie frente a la casa se encontraba recibiendo un cálido beso de los labios de Orihime.

Fue rápido, simple, lo pilló por sorpresa, ella había presenciado toda la acción de principio a fin, pudo notar el intenso rubor que cubrió la cara de tonto de Ichigo y su acción casi instantánea de alejarla de su cuerpo y decirle algo que solo ocasiono las lagrimas en el rostro de Orihime y una reverencia por parte de ella. Se despidió y salió corriendo con una sonrisa de felicidad inmensa.

**— "¿Pero que diablos acaba de pasar?" —** pensó la shinigami sin lograr asimilar del todo lo que había visto por la ventana.

Ichigo dio media vuelta y se interno de nuevo en la casa.

**— "que diablos fue eso" — **pensaba una y otra vez **— "como pudo hacer algo como eso" —**, era obvio que la persona que había llamado por teléfono hacia unos momentos había sido Orihime.

**— "¿Pero… porque la prisa?, ¿la angustia?, ¿porque ella le había besado? ¿Porque?" —**

Sintió vértigo y cayo sobre sus rodillas casi sin aliento por la impresión.

**— ¡Rukia-chan esta lista la cena, te estamos esperando!— **grito Yuzu desde la cocina.

**— ya.. ya .. vo..oy —** alcanzo a decir mientras en un estado de estupor intento llegar a la cocina.

Entro la cocina de los Kurosaki y ahí estaban todos conviviendo como todos los días, titubeante se sentó a un lado de Ichigo que le miro de soslayo mientras ella se acomodaba para comenzar la cena. Tenía un gesto de molestia en la cara que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los que estaban sentados en la mesa.

Así transcurrió casi una hora, cenando "tranquilamente" con las peleas usuales entre Karin y su padre, Ichigo quejándose por su comportamiento (el shinigami sustituto estaba de un particular mal humor y se desquitaba con su padre cada que podía), en consecuencia Isshin se la paso llorando casi toda la cena ante el poster de Masaki for ever. Casi por un momento pensó que la escena anterior habían sido alucinaciones suyas hasta que casi para terminar la cena miro como Ichigo rozaba distraídamente sus labios con sus dedos y su mirada se notaba perdida en algún punto de la mesa. De repente Rukia se sintió de nuevo con un gran hueco en el pecho mientras las imágenes del beso de Orihime se repetían en cámara lenta dentro de sus pensamientos.

**—hermanito, hoy te toca lavar los platos de la cena porque Karin y yo nos vamos a una pijamada en casa de Amano-chan —** dijo Yuzu mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa.

**—si esta bien, yuzu deja ya y ve a preparar tus cosas — **dijo Ichigo aún distraído pero con tono de molestia.

**— ¡Buenas noches! —** dijeron todos huyendo para no tener que ayudar con los platos de la cena y de paso huir del mal humor del muchacho.

Rukia se lo quedo mirando mientras este se levantaba y reunía lo que quedaba de la vajilla sobre la mesa, en un momento Ichigo levanto la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron. Rukia lo miro directamente a los ojos mientras repetía la escena del beso en su mente.

Al parecer Ichigo reaccionó como si pudiera leer su mente, ya que se sonrojó al máximo mientras le desviaba la mirada.

**—¡Enana, si no piensas ayudarme con los platos mejor vete a dormir de una buena vez! —** que mejor que pelear para romper el hielo como siempre lo hacía, pero no recibió la respuesta esperada.

**— Muy bien — **contesto casi mecánicamente asustando al shinigami sustituto que no esperaba esa reacción, Ichigo brinco hacia atrás esperando un ataque verbal la pelea usual, pero para su sorpresa Rukia salió despacio rumbo al segundo piso en dirección a su habitación.

**— "porque estoy huyendo de el… porque" — **subió pensativa mientras un muy sorprendido Ichigo la seguía con la mirada.

**— "¿Y ahora que diablos le pasa a la enana?" — **pensó desconcertado el muchacho. **—está… ¿triste? —** dijo muy bajito mientras la chica subía al segundo piso.

**— "porque me pone tan mal el que ese idiota se bese con Orihime… a mi que diablos me importa que se bese con ella o con quien sea" — **Pero cuando reacciono se dio cuenta de que había llegado inconcientemente a la habitación de Ichigo.

**— ¡Rayos! —** grito bajo la morena al darse cuenta de su error pero Yuzu que estaba dentro de la habitación de su hermano, al escucharla pego un saltito de sorpresa al verla.

**— ¡Rukia me asustaste! ¿Qué haces aquí? —**

**—…el manga…— **se apresuro a decir **— "que inteligente soy je,je,je" —**pensó la morena.

**— ¿el que compró ayer? —** dijo Yuzu y pensó **— "como olvidarlo si hicieron un escándalo ayer por culpa de ese nuevo manga" —** una gotita apareció en su cabeza.

**— ¿y tu? —** respiró aliviada porque la chica no pregunto más.

Yuzu se sonrojó y saco detrás de ella a Kon **— je,je,je vine por el… es que le termine un traje nuevo… como ya se aproxima la navidad… este yo… quería mostrárselo a las chicas — **apretó el muñeco entre sus manos y le dijo nerviosamente **– Mi hermanito anda de mal humor… yo no te vi, si tu no me vistes… de acuerdo? —**

**— De acuerdo —** dijo sonriendo Rukia mientras tomaba el manga nuevo en sus manos. Ambas chicas se rieron en complicidad y abandonaron la habitación del muchacho rumbo a la habitación de las chicas. Yuzu iba sonriendo con su botín bajo el brazo y Rukia pudo ver la mirada de derrota del odioso Kon mientras ondeaba el manga en sus manos en señal de victoria.

La imagen de un Kon siendo decorado por un montón de niñas de primaria le vino a la mente y sintió un poco de pena por la pobre alma modificada. Seguramente Yuzu lo tendría secuestrado un par de días más en un cajón hasta que terminase ese nuevo traje navideño; tiempo suficiente para terminar de leer su manga tranquilamente y sin molestas interrupciones.

* * *

**— Rukia, no dejes que mi hermano te haga nada pervertido mientras no estemos… si se atreve tendrá que comer pure el resto de su vida porque le tirare los dientes…— **dijo Karin con un brazo de actitud defensora.

**—Karin, nuestro hermanito no es un pervertido, además Rukia nunca lo permitiría —** dijo Yuzu mientras la morena asentía.

**—Yo misma le tiraría los dientes —** se rió la chica.

**—bueno, porque soy muy joven para ser tía —** termino Karin con una sonrisa picara mientras ambas hermanas salían por la puerta de la habitación.

**— ¡Vámonos niñas es largo el camino y tengo trabajo en la clínica! —** les gritó Isshin desde las escaleras.

* * *

Se quedó sola en la habitación y decidió prepararse para dormir, se cambió la ropa por una cómoda pijama de conejitos y se encaminó hacia la habitación del joven shinigami para tomar "prestadas" unas almohadas.

**— ¡SI! No hay nadie —** dijo Rukia.

**— mmm, aquí está mas calientito que en cuarto de las chicas… mejor me quedaré un rato hasta que suba Ichigo, y aprovecho para hacerlo enojar cuando regrese —** dijo Rukia en voz baja y se dispuso a leer el manga sobre la cama de Ichigo, aun sentía ese enojo por lo del beso de Orihime e inconcientemente quería hacerlo rabiar.

**— "manga, manga, manga…. ¿En donde me quede…?" — Comenzó con su lectura, tal vez así podría olvidar lo que había visto antes de la cena, leyó tres viñetas y la imagen del beso se volvió a repetir en su mente.**

**— "diablos!!! Porque miré por la ventana… digo al fin y al cabo era un momento privado de los dos" —** un dejo de celos se asomo a su cabeza **— "pero ¿porque con ella…?" — **pensó molesta, pero esa sensación se esfumó al instante. Rukia casi se entristece, pero al recordar que Yuzu le había dicho que se encontraba de mal humor una sonrisa siniestra se asomó en su rostro.

**— "pero al parecer no le gusto nadita… porque si no andaría por las nubes… debo dejar de pensar en tonterías… esos no son mis asuntos" —** y continuó con su lectura. Pero la imagen de una Orihime besando a un Rojo Shinagmi sustituto no se iba de su mente atormentandola.

* * *

Abajo, en la cocina el ambiente se sentía denso, y un Ichigo mal humorado lavaba los platos sin ninguna delicadeza.

**— Hermanito por favor no rompas todos los platos, que no ves que ya casi no tenemos—** dijo Yuzu con una gotita en la cabeza y lagrimitas en sus ojos.

**— Ichigo! Ya nos vamos… tal vez no regrese hasta mañana ¡no intentes hacerle nada a mi querida Rukia si no me las pagarás! —** grito el padre del chico cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

El pelinaranja lo escucho… maldijo por lo bajo y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

**— ¡porque siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí! —** Dijo refunfuñando el pelinaranjo mientras enjabonaba unos vasos de cristal

**—¡Orihime si que me la hizo buena! y como siempre de bobo caí — Ichigo recordaba claramente la llamada de Orihime.**

**_*Flash-Back*_**

**—Kurosaki-kun, se que es algo tarde… y no quisiera molestarte pero…—**

**—Orihime, que pasa? —** Pregunto algo ansioso

**— paso algo y necesito hablar contigo… tatsuki insistió…—**

**— voy para allá —** cortó Ichigo fue a su habitación por algo para abrigarse y salio corriendo de su casa, seguramente de algo se había enterado Orihime para que ella marcara a su casa con ese tono de preocupación pero al no haber sonado la alarma de hollow ya tenía idea de lo que sucedía. No hacia más de dos días había tenido una importante conversación con Tatsuki a cerca de la posibilidad de mudarse de la ciudad por que a su padre le ascenderían en la compañía donde trabajaba. Con lo cual provocaría su separación del grupo dedicado a proteger la tranquilidad de su hogar. Ella misma le pidió discreción sobretodo por Orihime, que no sabía como reaccionaría ante la noticia. En su cuarto estaba Rukia y sabía que tenía que salir pronto de la habitación porque ella se daría cuenta de inmediato de su preocupación y no quería que lo acosara con preguntas. Saldría a toda velocidad pero curiosamente la pelirroja se encontraba esperándolo fuera de su casa y detuvo su carrera.

**— "diablos no me dio oportunidad de pensar lo que le diría en el camino" —** maldijo Ichigo mientras Orihime se acercaba con decisión hacia donde el se había detenido.

**— Kurosaki-Kun, hable con Tatsuki hace un momento y …— **dijo Orihime

Ichigo la interrumpió nervioso **— veras Orihime noesnecesario que te precipites debehaber unasolucion para esteasunto….Tatsuki no se irá muy lejos— **hablo demasiado rápido, tanto que la pelirroja no podía entenderle muy bien.

**— No te entiendo Kurosaki-kun… pero Etto… ayer Uryuu me declaro sus sentimientos y yo… —** dijo avergonzada Orihime y los ojos de Ichigo casi se salen de sus Orbitas.

**—"¡Canalla que bien escondidito te lo tenias!" —** pensó Ichigo y una sonrisa perversa apareció en su rostro **— "Ah! Cuanto voy a disfrutar mañana cuando se los cuente a todos y empiecen a acosarlo con preguntas ja,ja,ja" —**

**— Me parece la mejor noticia del año, ese estúpido ya se estaba tardando… etto… felicidades — **dijo Ichigo mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca y rascaba su cabellera de forma distraída. **—"menos mal que no era lo que Tatsuki me había dicho… que alivio… un problema menos" —**

**— emm yo… le dije que le aceptaba… pero… Tatsuki… ella dice que debo dejar en claro mis sentimientos antes de continuar… y yo….—**

A Ichigo le temblo una ceja, eso no parecía una buena señal pero permaneció en silencio, algo no le daba buena espina **— em yo…— **pero no alcanzó a decir más porque algo en sus labios le impidió hacerlo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía un intenso sonrojo le invadió desde los pies hasta la última punta de su cabello. **—" ¡que pasaaaaaaaa…… pareeen todo ¿Qué pasoooo?!" —** y el pánico lo obligo a alejar a la chica de sus labios.

**— Ahora si tengo en claro mis sentimiento Kurosaki-kun, muchas gracias…—** dijo Orihime con lágrimas en sus ojos y una enorme sonrisa, haciendo una reverencia le dijo al chico **— De ahora en adelante seré la novia de Uryuu, espero que tu pronto declares tus sentimientos también… para que seas tan feliz como yo —** y la chica se alejó corriendo de su vista.

Ichigo se quedo en shock hasta que el intenso sonrojo desapareció y caminando hacia la puerta de su casa se dio cuenta de un importante detalle.

**— ¡Maldita sea… los dioses me deben Odiar! ¡Esa ingrata le robo su primer beso! ¡Este mundo miserable de mierda! —** y el enojo lo invadió de pronto y se jalaba los cabellos en desesperación. _(estaba haciendo un berrinche de niño chiquito XD)_ **—¡Maldición… Orihimeeeee! —** y entró golpeando la puerta y lanzando bufidos de enojo a todo lo que veía, se tropezo quitándose los zapatos en la entrada y tenía ganas de destruir algo urgentemente.

Karin se acerco a el para decirle que la cena ya estaba lista pero un aura negra cubriendo a su hermano la hizo dudar si acercarse o no.

**—Eh Ichigooo…..— **el pelinaranja se giro con una mirada fría y asesina a su hermana y esta no pudo más que dar un paso atrás de la impresión **—etto… la cena esta lista —** y se alejó caminando hacia atrás… con esa cara… seria peligroso darle la espalda a su hermanito.

En eso Yuzu ya le gritaba a Rukia para que bajara a cenar mientras el se sentaba a la mesa con una cara de pocos amigos mientras esperaba a que le sirvieran la cena.

**_*Fin del Flash-Back*_**

Recordando esto el aura negra se volvió a formar a su alrededor…

**— "nota mental apuntar a Orihime en su lista negra" —** se enojo y revolvió su cabello en frustración **— ¡¡si que me la hizo buena Orihime!! —** seguía con el lavando los platos cuando por estar con su puchero infantil se cortó un dedo con uno de los cubiertos.

**— ¡DEMONIOS! —** Bufo el muchacho mientras metía su dedo recién cortado a la boca para cortar el sangrado.

* * *

Rukia seguía intentando leer su manga cuando escuchó el grito de Ichigo desde la cocina, y una risa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro.

**— "de seguro ese retrasado se volvió a cortar lavando los cubiertos je,je,je" —** pensó

Se acomodó de nuevo en la cama de Ichigo, estaba bajando más la temperatura en el exterior y se puso más cómoda tirando de una de las mantas de la cama del muchacho. Mientras otras maldiciones del muchacho llegaban a sus oídos.

**— "idiota" —** pero la imagen de ichigo besando a orihime la asalto de nuevo y sintió como la ira corría por sus venas.

Se revolvió violentamente sobre la cama de ichigo y hundió su rostro en la almohada y en ella amortiguo un gruñido de coraje mientras pataleaba y se revolvía entre las mantas de la cama.

**— ¡Se dejó besar… Idiota, rey de los idiotas… cabeza de zanahoria… tarado! —** soltaba contra la almohada mientras que la imagen del beso se repetía sin cesar en su mente.

**— ¡A quien llamas idiota enana! —** El grito de Ichigo la sorprendió de pronto y levanto su rostro de la almohada

**— ¡A quien mas idiota! ¡a ti!—**

**— ¡Como te atreves enana! — **el pelinaranja se olvido de lo que decía al mirar el libro que Rukia tenia en sus manos.

**— ¡Oye ese es mi nuevo manga! —** grito el shinigami e hizo un ademán por arrebatárselo pero no lo consiguió y al hacerlo se lastimo levemente el dedo herido hacia unos momentos.

**— ¡ea! ¡Lo estoy leyendo! —** dijo la pequeña morena mientras alejaba de sus dedos el libro **— tu me lo prestaste ¿recuerdas?—**

**—¡Demonios!­ —** gruño bajito mientras se sentaba en el suelo justo a un lado de la cama y volvía a lamer sus heridas que habían vuelto a sangrar. Estaba tan molesto con lo que había pasado con Orihime, se sentía timado, como el peor estúpido del mundo. Pero no podía desahogarse con nadie, se burlarían de el, era demasiado vergonzoso. Tomo otro de los mangas del suelo para distraerse, le robo uno de los cojines en los que estaba cómodamente recostada Rukia a pesar de sus protestas y se tendió en el suelo para perder sus pensamientos en un libro sin sentido.

Rukia no paraba de mirarle, estaba demasiado raro, llego empezaron a discutir y corto la pelea rápidamente se notaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol, pero aun así prefirió ignorarla y tenderse en el suelo a leer aunque en otra situación hubiesen peleado por la posesión de la cama.

Ichigo se concentro en el manga, en el leía una situación donde una chica le robaba un beso al protagonista y no pudo evitar tocarse los labios inconcientemente mientras que era observado por una Rukia a la cual casi se le detiene el corazón al ver su gesto.

**— "ese pervertido sigue pensando en el beso" — **se disgusto de inmediato, le iba a echar bronca cuando de pronto Ichigo se jalo los cabellos con desesperación mientras aventaba el libro lejos de su alcance y hundía la cara en el cojín haciendo una rabieta.

**— ¿Tan malo es el primer beso? —** dijo Rukia serenamente mientas veía la reacción del chico en el piso.

**— ¡¿que queee?! —** dijo pegando un brinco un Ichigo tremendamente pálido. Entró en pánico y estaba mirándola como si hubiese visto aparecer de la nada un "Cero" que estuviera a punto de impactarle.

**— Etto el manga que leías… ese ya lo leí — **dijo Rukia sorprendida por su reacción. A Ichigo parecío regresarle el color al rostro.

**— "Uff! creí que me había visto con Orihime" —**

Rukia sintió como sudor frío le recorría la frente **— "casi se da cuenta de que lo vi con Orihime, uff! "—** pero el hablo interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

**— Solo cuando son robados por alguien a quien no amas… — **dijo sin pensar, mirando hacia el techo y de inmediato se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello… ¿había dicho eso en voz alta? Con miedo dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba Rukia y ahí estaba… esa sonrisa…. Esa odiosa sonrisa…

**— Kurosaki-kuuuun lo dices como si a ti te hubiesen robado tu primer beso también ja,ja,ja —** dijo Rukia con ese tonito que tanto detesta el Shinigami sustituto. Pero su gesto cambió a uno un poco triste. Si lo que decía era lo que había pasado empezaba a compadecer al pelinaranja y a comprender un poco su estado de ánimo.

**— ¡Deja de decir niñerías medio metro… eso no es asunto tuyo! —** se puso de pie Ichigo frente a la morena.

**— ¡A quien llamas medio metro! — **contesto rabiosa Rukia mientras se ponía de pie sobre la cama jalándolo por el cuello de la camisa mientras lo encaraba justo a la altura de sus ojos. Pero un pensamiento asalto la cabeza de la pequeña shinigami **— "Ichigo… ¿Cómo se sintio? Para que estés tan dolido" —**

**— ¡A ti que necesitas estar sobre mi cama para poder encararme! Ja,ja,ja —** se burlo el pelinaranja mientras miraba de arriba abajo a rukia de pie sobre la cama.

**— ¡Niñato estúpido yo seré enana pero tu no tienes cerebro! —** **"y yo que empezaba a compadecerme de el… ¡sera idiota el crío!"** —

Rukia le miro con furia mientras tiraba mas fuerte de la camiseta del chico, Ichigo aprovecho su distracción para golpear su cara con una almohada para hacerla rabiar pero ella no estaba bien parada sobre la cama y perdió el equilibrio y se fue hacia atrás cayendo de la cama con un Ichigo siendo tirado por ella por el cuello de la camisa. El muchacho intento detenerla de los brazos pero le gano el peso de la chica.

Abrió los ojos por la perdida repentina de aire, todo el peso de Ichigo había caído encima de ella, el no había podido detenerla en la caída, le dolía el trasero y tenia un pequeño golpecillo en la cabeza que afortunadamente había amortiguado el golpe en otro cojín que estaba tirado en el suelo. Ichigo tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras respiraba dificultosamente en su cuello y se hacia ovillo sobre el cuerpo de la shinigami.

**­—Oh! Dios! Que dolor —** gimió el shinigami en el oído de la morena. Hasta ese momento ella se dio cuenta de que tenía una rodilla en la entrepierna del pelinaranja. Quitó la rodilla y el muchacho se revolvió de dolor una vez más en su oído y dejaba caer más su peso en ella.

Rukia gimió intentando jalar un poco de aire. Ichigo era demasiado pesado para ella. Pudo sentir que apretaba la mandíbula y sostenía el aire con dificultad, como las manos del chico que estaban en sus hombros se apretaban cerrando el puño para aguantar el dolor que debía estar sintiendo. La morena se agradeció mentalmente ser mujer y nunca tener que sufrir el dolor de un golpe bajo.

**— Pesas una tonelada... ¿oe Ichigo, te duele mucho? —** Dijo la morena intentando no reírse del pobre herido, pero sin conseguirlo y casi olvidando la vergonzosa situación.

**— De los mil diablos —** dijo muy bajito en el oído de la Shinigami con un terrible gesto de dolor

**—"si supieras mi dolor… enana porque haces preguntas estúpidas… diablos me duele hasta pensar" —** pensaba Ichigo mientras intentaba levantar un poco de su peso apoyando una de sus rodillas entre las piernas de la Shinigami.

**— Creo que se fue a la mierda la esperanza de tu padre de tener descendientes, Kurosagi — **dijo Rukia carcajeándose.

**— Enana descarada… deja que me recupere —** dijo Ichigo intentando levantarse pero el dolor no se lo permitió y se dejo caer de nuevo encima de la pequeña Shinigami que solo soltó otro quejido al sentir que volvía hacer presión sobre su trasero adolorido.

**— Idiota no te muevas… me dolió también —** dijo Rukia pero Ichigo no contesto al parecer el movimiento le había provocado más dolor.

**— "dios ¿que fue ese gemido? … sonó tan… sensual… su pecho… dios! ¿No trae sostén debajo de la pijama?… pero que estoy pensando… soy un idiota es Rukia deja de pensar estupideces… ya estoy pensando igual que Kon" —** un ruborcito cubrió las mejillas del chico.

**— Ichigo, pesas, y creo que me torcí algo — **dijo la morena y se removió debajo del Shinigami.

**— "no no no no, no hagas eso … Rukia… no puedo creerlo me estoy excitando, si se da cuenta estoy muerto" —** pensó Ichigo mientras respiraba con más dificultad por el pánico **—"¿porque mi cuerpo no reacciona…? tengo que moverme cuanto antes, si no seré un Kurosaki muerto"— **el dolor ya casi estaba pasando a segundo plano.

**— ¿Ichigo… Te encuentras bien? —** pregunto algo preocupada la morena ante el silencio del Shinigami.

**—no se… —** dijo Ichigo en un suave quejido sobre oído de la chica. Rukia se preocupó, la cercanía del pelinaranja la estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa, su voz ronca, el peso sobre su cuerpo, la vibración de su voz en su garganta, le provoco un cosquilleo en la piel y un ligero dolor en sus pechos. El recuerdo de en la tarde regresó a su mente, cuando se imaginó el abrazo y la voz sensual de Ichigo en su oido, lo estaba escuchando tal cual lo había imaginado.

**—"su peso me esta lastimando un poco… ¡Cielos! No traigo sostén ¿se habrá dado cuenta? Tengo que moverme, pero se siente tan bien, su cuerpo es cálido y huele tan delicioso… ¡¿PERO EN QUE RAYOS… EN QUE ESTOY PENSANDO ?!" — **se golpeo mentalmente la morena mientras se imaginaba con un letrero en la frente con la palabra HENTAI.

**—Dame un segundo, no me puedo mover—** dijo con trabajo el shinigami en su oído y su voz provocó que su piel se erizara instantáneamente.

**— "noo por favor… no hables más en mi oido… es tan… ¿excitante?" — **pensó Rukia mientras se sonrojaba, el calor de su cuerpo comenzó a subir rápidamente. Inconcientemente empezó a subir sus manos para recorrer la silueta del shinigami hasta llegar a la altura de su cuello mientras se mordía ligeramente los labios.

Ichigo maldijo su suerte y casi quiso gritar al notar las manos de ella recorriendo despacio por su espalda hasta su cuello y el endurecimiento en el pecho de Rukia.

**— "Demonios… no, por favor que alguien me deje inconciente… por favor me estoy volviendo loco… esos son sus… puedo sentir sus pezones en mi pecho… creo que soy hombre muerto" —** El chico sintió de súbito una ola de calor subir por su entrepierna hasta su cabeza, y se desencadenó lo inevitable, dejo de sentir dolor y empezó a notar el comienzo de su erección, se sintió mareado de golpe.

**— "Gracias a Dios Rukia es pequeña de lo contrario lo notaría"—** pensó el shinigami mientras notaba como sus ojos se empañaban un poco pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la sensación de las manos de Rukia en su cuello apretandolo un poco.

**— Ichigo, voy a intentar moverte, no puedo respirar… lo siento —** dijo la Shinigami, necesitaba respirar y el pesaba demasiado y por dios a quien engañaba, se estaba sintiendo extraña al estar tan cerca de su cuerpo.

**— Nooo no por favor espera un momento…. aaaaahhhh—** dijo ichigo pero fue demasiado tarde.

Rukia sujeto firmemente el cuello de Ichigo con una mano mientras que levantando su cuerpo empujo su peso hacia un lado logrando que quedara de costado. Desgraciadamente en el proceso le volvió a dar otro golpe bajo.

**— Enana del demonio…aaayyyy—** gruño Ichigo mientras se contraía en un espasmo de dolor y al hacerlo golpeo con su frente la frente de Rukia.

**— Ouch! — **grito la morena mientras se tocaba su frente golpeada con la mano libre, mientras su otro brazo quedo atrapado debajo del pelinaranja que ahogaba un quejido lastimero.

Se quedaron un momento tendidos uno encima del otro a medias, Rukia miro a su costado y vió el rostro de dolor de Ichigo a unos centímetros de su cara, este tenía los ojos muy apretados e intentaba respirar de nuevo. El brazo del Shinigami estaba rodeando su cintura mientras que su pierna derecha se encontraba atrapada entre las piernas del muchacho y viceversa la pierna izquierda de el se colaba entre sus piernas, podía sentir perfectamente como la pierna del pelinaranja rozaba levemente su intimidad, lo cual le provocó un terrible sonrojo. Este se triplico en intensidad al notar la intimidad del muchacho presionada contra su muslo e inconscientemente atrapó aire en sus pulmones de la impresión.

**— ¡que alguien me ayude! Por Kami yo solo quería sacarme a este gigante de encima y ahora esto… —** pensaba la morena mientras el calor que sentía en su cuerpo se iba multiplicando a la velocidad de la luz.

**— Lo siento… creo que empeore la situación…—** dijo rukia para distraer su atención de lo que estaba sintiendo en su cuerpo en ese momento, tal vez por el dolor el chico no notase en que posición se encontraba su cuerpo.

Ichigo intento moverse una vez más pero no lo logró, su cuerpo se tensiono una vez más y por el dolor se le escaparon una lagrimitas furtivas que mojaron el brazo atrapado de Rukia.

**— Ya no te muevas más porfavooorr…—** dijo muy bajito Ichigo mientras entreabría los ojos para mirar a la Shinigami. **— Dame un minuto… ya me estaba recuperando del primero… y … solo necesito unos minutos…— **Rukia pudo sentir la humedad en su brazo y dejo escapar el aire retenido en sus pulmones.

**— Yo tampoco puedo moverme… tengo el trasero hecho polvo… pesas mucho Kurosaki-kun —** dijo Rukia en su tonito tan odiado por el muchacho, pero dejando escapar una carcajada al ver en que situación tan ridícula se encontraba.

**— ¿Qué? ¿De que te ríes enana loca? — **dijo el muchacho intentando recuperar un poco el aliento.

**— ¿De quien mas? Pues de ti tarado — **dijo la shinigami mientras se giraba a ver el rostro del chico herido a su lado.

**— mira nada más el daño que te hiciste por estar negando lo obvio, ¡Te vi! Orihime te acaba de robar tu primer beso… es que tendrías que ver tu cara… ja,ja,ja parecía que habías visto aparecer a un ESPADA de la nada —**

Ichigo se golpeó mentalmente por ser tan idiota, se sentía sumamente humillado, por ser besado por sorpresa, por ser humillado de esa forma por Rukia, y por estar inutilizado por dos golpes mortales a su intimidad. Sentía más dolor en su orgullo que en su entrepierna. Y sintió unos enormes deseos de venganza nacer en su interior. Rukia vió ese terrible gesto en su rostro y tembló inconscientemente…

**— Oye Ichigo no te lo tomes tan en serio… —** alcanzó a decir la morena pero fue demasiado tarde, Ichigo acortó la distancia entre sus cuerpos con la mano que tenía en la cintura de la muchacha y besó bruscamente los labios de la Shinigami. El beso fue superficial, solo duró un minuto y la separo a un par de centímetros de su rostro.

El shinigami liberó de su amarre a la morena y le soltó casi a manera de reto **— ahí tienes, no es algo que sea divertido… ahora sientes lo que yo sen… —** comenzó a hablar pero no pudo terminar porque miró el rostro desconcerado de Rukia con los ojos muy abiertos mientras sentía como su delicada mano estaba sobre su pierna, la estaba empujando hacia abajo… alejándola de la intimidad de ella, pero estaba firmemente posicionada y podía sentir el calor de su centro palpitar contra su piel a través de la tela de su pantalón. Rukia cerro sus ojos sin moverse un milímetro, mientras Ichigo empezaba a entrar en pánico.

**— "pero que diablos hice…. Soy… soy hombre muerto" —**

**— "¿Pero que diablos fue eso? Creo que estoy totalmente loca, el maldito Ichigo me besó a la fuerza y yo no puedo más que pensar en lo delicioso que se siente el roze de su pierna entre las mías…. Debo estar enloqueciendo " —**

**— Ichigo eres un idiota…. —** empezó a decirle y quiso decirle al pelinaranja que corriera por su vida pero no pudo terminar. El intento escapar a la posible represalia por su atrevimiento y volvio a moverse torpemente entre las piernas de la shinigami arrancandole un gemido muy sonoro a la morena y se quedó congelando en su sitió de la impresión.

Rukia ya no pudo más, el roce en su intimidad la estaba haciendo delirar y deseo un poco más de ese contacto, que más daba un poco más de calor en su cuerpo, ya arreglaría cuentas después con este descerebrado cuando fuera el momento. Se movió lo más lentamente que pudo y deslizó la mano sobre la pierna del chico hasta colocarla en el comienzo de la pierna del shinigami sustituto quien temblaba a su contacto, acto seguido empujó su cadera provocando esa fricción tan anhelada mientras un terrible escalofrío recorría toda su espalda.

**— umm… Ichigo… —** gimió la morena y el chico sintió que el alma se le salía del cuerpo **— prepárate para recibir mi venganza por robarme mi primer beso… ¡niñato descerebrado…! — **dijo en medio de un gemido ronco la morena mientras miraba fijamente la cara de terror del muchacho **— Idiota —** le dijo antes de aprisionar sus labios contra los suyos.

Si esto era una venganza, le robaría mil y un veces los besos que pudiese con tal de sentir los delicados labios de la morena explorar sus labios entreabiertos. Al diablo el orgullo y los insultos de la enana, ya no tenía voluntad.

**— "No! Un momento… esta enana loca se esta burlando de mi…" — ¡Espera enana, me viste por la ventana con Orihime! —** dijo respirando dificultosamente Ichigo mientras intentaba hablar con los labios de la shinigami aun encima de los suyos…

**— Mmm.. siii… —** contesto sensualmente Rukia mientas aprisionaba dulcemente el labio inferior del pelinaranja entre los suyos y lo succionaba lentamente. La sangre de Ichigo comenzó a hervir mientras intentaba asimilar lo que le había dicho la morena.

**— Creo que los segundo besos son mejores…. —** dijo muy bajito la shinigami para después profundizar un poco más el beso.

Que hiciese lo que se le diera la gana con el… ¡La enana endemoniada tenía razón ese beso lo estaba volviendo loco!

Ichigo entreabrió la boca para recibir un poco más el calido aliento de la morena pero se estremeció al recibir la lengua de ella intentando explorar profundamente su boca y la recibió gustoso acariciándola con la suya.

**— " Pero ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Porque este tarado me hace perder el control tan fácilmente? Yo solo me estaba cobrando el beso que me robo y… ahora… por favor... quien sea... no dejen que se detenga" —**

Ambos respiraban con algo de dificultad y podían sentir como la temperatura de aquella habitación iba en aumento, ella rompió el segundo el beso en busca de aire, pero Ichigo se lanzó hambriento de nuevo a sus labios en cuanto rompió el contacto. El corazón de Rukia retumbaba en su pecho y la ansiedad en su cuerpo empezaba a verse reflejada en su vientre, de pronto la necesidad de repetir el roce en su intimidad se hizo insoportable y con sus piernas presionó más fuertemente la pierna prisionera de Shinigami contra su sexo gimiendo inmediatamente.

**— mmm… —** solto disimuladamente la chica.

**— "Esta mujer me esta matando con sus gemidos… ¡¿Que hace con mi pierna?!... OH DIOS! no puedo más… quiero oirla gemir… otra vez…" — **pensaba el mientras sentía que el calor crecía en su interior. Al sentir el movimiento se acomodó más cerca del cuerpo de la morena provocando un roce prolongado en su intimidad arrancándole un gemido ronco que solo alcanzó a escuchar brevemente porque se perdía entre el sonido que hacía su boca al succionar los labios de la chica. Con ansiedad atrajo el cuerpo de la pequeña Shinigami colando sus manos dentro de la camisa de la pijama y tocando la delicada piel de la chica trazó un camino imaginario rozando sutilmente la extensión de su espalda.

**— Ichigo… — **gimió Rukia en la boca del muchacho.

**— "sus manos me enloquecen… creo que nunca me cansaría de sentir sus manos por mi cuerpo…" —**

**— ¿Cómo se siente eso eh? — **le pregunto entre besos el pelinaranja.

**— em, bueno, creo que bien —** contestó **— "si quieres escuchar algún cumplido… tendrás que esforzarte más niñato" —** pensó mientras intentaba esconder sin éxito una pequeña risita.

**— ¿En serio? —** gruño en sus labios mientras hacía nuevamente el recorrido en su espalda pero más lentamente.

**— "Este cabeza de zanahoria se esta tomando muchas libertades… si cree que me puede debilitar con sus caricias yo le enseñare…" — **pensó ella y mientras lo miraba fijamente a los ojos comenzaba a rozar con las uñas delicadamente la parte de atrás del cuello de Ichigo y con la mano que estaba en su cintura bajaba sin pudor y con toda la confianza del mundo al trasero del muchacho.

**—¿Ru.. kia? — **dijo muy sorprendido mientras cambiaba súbitamente el color de su rostro a un rojo muy brillante.

**— Kurosaki-kun se sonrojó… que ternura…—** dijo burlona la shinigami.

**— Callate enana pervertida — **dijo el con mirada retadora.

Rukía se le quedó mirando fijamente, en su cara se reflejaba claramente que esto estaba tomando el rumbo de una lucha muy seria, Ichigo de inmediato entendió el mensaje en esos orbes violetas. Y dió comienzo la lucha por ver quien llevaría el mando de aquí en adelante.

Ichigo se abalanzó sobre su cuello mientras que con sus manos dibujaba la silueta de la Shinigami.

**— "la enana esta soñando si cree que podrá ganarme, no soy tan ingenuo como ella cree" —** pensaba felizmente el Shinigami sustituto mientras que con sus labios comenzaba a dibujar un camino húmedo hasta el escote de la morena. Ella disfrutaba de las caricias del muchacho mientras que aprovechaba su distracción para desabotonarle la camisa que llevaba puesta. Cuando termino de soltar el ultimo botón empujó firmemente al shinigami hacía a un lado para posicionarse inmediatamente encima de el apoyada en sus rodillas. Ichigo protesto con un gruñido e intento levantarse pero Rukia aprisionó sus caderas entre sus piernas provocando el contacto indirecto de sus intimidades.

Ella se estremeció ante el contacto, pero se esforzó por no distraerse con el íntimo roce. El gimió por el súbito contacto y se irguió apoyando los brazos a los costados… cerro los ojos unos segundos… se hubiese dejado llevar por la sensación… pero no se podía dejar vencer tan fácil.

**— Enana… eso es jugar sucio … —** dijo Ichigo mientras trataba de controlar un poco su respiración y la miró a los ojos. Un segundo después se arrepintió de haberla mirado a la cara. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente turbios, desbordaban deseo y cuando bajo un poco más la vista pudo ver como humedecía sus labios y dibujaba una sonrisa extraña en su rostro.

**— No Kurosaki-kun, esto es jugar sucio —** dijo al momento que de tomaba una de las manos del pelinaranja y la colocaba sobre uno de sus pechos y lo estrujaba delicadamente. Ichigo sintió como su miembro comenzaba a palpitar fuertemente y el calor aumentaba aún más.

**— Además ¿A quien llamás enana hentai? — **Quiso decir algo más pero recibió otro ataque a su cordura. Rukia se balanceo sobre sus caderas acomodando la entrada de su sexo aun cubierta por la ropa justo sobre el bulto que hacia su hinchado miembro cubierto por sus pantalones. Comenzando un discreto vaivén al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada de triunfo al cada vez más excitado shinigami.

**— Uff… a una…a enaaa…na mandona… que me estaa… tocaa…ndooo… mi…—** dijo el pero no alcanzó a terminar, pensaba que iba a perder la razón, esa pequeña endemoniada lo estaba excitando de esa manera, se veía tan segura allí arriba. Ya no tenía sentido acallar sus gemidos y fingir que no lo provocaba. Se deleitó con la textura del pecho de la chica entre sus dedos y levantó ligeramente la cadera para sentir más profundamente el roce que estaba recibiendo. Y se permitió soltar un gemido ronco al sentir un roce un poco más fuerte en su entrepierna.

Rukia se sonrojo al sentir más plenamente el sexo de chico en su intimidad y creyó que perdería el sentido cuando escucho un gemido tan profundo salir de la garganta del shinigami. Titubeo en el movimiento que estaba haciendo con sus caderas e intento alejarse un poco del contacto. Pero fue aprisionada por la mano del pelinaranja que la tomaba de la cintura mientras acercaba su rostro a su pecho izquierdo.

**— ¿a donde vas preciosa…? —** le dijo con una voz tan sensual que la dejo sin aliento y se quedo congelada en su sitio. Mientras ella estaba distraída, él beso su pecho por encima de la tela arrancándole un discreto suspiro. El no sabía que lo había poseído pero se le borro de pronto la timidez y quiso disfrutar la situación.

**— Creo que es mi turno de quitarte el aliento… —** y con su nariz busco el sitió exacto de su pezón, cuando lo ubico debajo de la tela lo atrapó suavemente entre sus dientes provocando un fuerte estremecimiento en el cuerpo de la shinigami. El placer que sintió recorrerla la forzó a echar la cabeza hacia atrás al tiempo de que buscaba a ciegas la nuca del chico y tiraba de sus cabellos.

**— auch! Cuidado enana no seas tan brusca —** dijo burlonamente el chico mientras hundía sus dedos en la espalda de la pequeña shinigami y con la otra mano desabrochaba el primer botón de su pijama.

**— Te lo mereces por sorprenderme de ese modo —** dijo antes de verse dulcemente agredida por unos labios que se abrían paso a través de su pijama abierta. Ichigo rápidamente encontró su objetivo. Tomando la cima de su pecho entre sus labios succionó suavemente y casi con miedo a lastimarla, provocando un gemido tremendo en la morena que lo sobresalto.

Apenas iba a preguntarle a su compañera si estaba bien cuando sintió como ella preguntaba voz baja **— ¿Cuando abriste mi pijama? No me dí cuenta, creo que vamos empatados… —**

**— Tonta… aun no comenzamos a jugar en serio… — **dijo más para si mismo que para la morena.

Ella le tomo de la barbilla y lo acerco a su rostro y comezón un nuevo beso, pero más intenso que el anterior, pero lo terminó pronto porque inmediatamente trasladó sus labios al cuello del pelinaranja. Que no pudo más que gemir levemente ante la caricia. Rukia se levanto ligeramente de las caderas del chico separando sus intimidades. Ichigo quiso protestar ante la ausencia del contacto, pero calló al sentir como una delicada mano buscaba la hebilla de su cinturón mientas la otra terminaba de hacer caer la camisa abierta del muchacho.

El sonrió internamente, la chica quería ponerlo nervioso aumentando lo osado de su ataque, ya lo había logrado la primera vez, pero una segunda no lo lograría tan fácilmente, tenía que demostrarle su resistencia. Así que le dejó avanzar, momentos más tarde su confianza estaba hecha pedazos estaba arrepentido de no poner un poco de resistencia.

Rukia no quedo satisfecha con quitarle solamente el cinturón

**— "no puedo creer lo que me hizo sentir al besar mi pecho, ya no puedo esperar para sentir el calor de su cuerpo en mi piel" — **pensaba la chica mientras le abría el botón del pantalón y bajaba lentamente el cierre acariciando tímidamente el sexo de su compañero por encima de la tela de su ropa interior.

El joven shinagami sentía que el aire no era suficiente, las caricias que le otorgaban esas delicadas manos lo estaban dejando sin aliento y ardía en deseos de arrancar por fin toda ropa que cubría ese menudo cuerpo para deleitarse con su sabor.

Se levanto con su agilidad característica y levantando el delicado cuerpo de la shinigami lo depositó sobre su cama al tiempo en que desesperadamente se deshacía su pantalón junto con las prendas de la morena, dejándola solamente en su ropa interior para de inmediato colocarse encima de su cuerpo y comenzar a recorrer con sus labios la tibia piel de la morena.

**— ¿El joven Kurosaki-kun esta algo impaciente? —** dijo ella retándolo nuevamente y recibío un suspiro en respuesta.

**— tal vez… Kuchiki-san…—** dijo acercándose a su oido en un tono muy sensual que hizo estremecer a la shinigami. Nunca espero que ese niñato le hablara tan formal y tan sensualmente al oido. Estaba empezando a perder la razón. Estaba conmocionada por la acción de su impaciente amante pero agradeció el gesto colocando sus manos en su cuello y acortando la distancia de sus cuerpos, dejando escapar un sonoro gemido al primer contacto de sus pieles desnudas.

Estaba embriagado con la intensidad del calor y el aroma del cuerpo de su amante y se sintió desfallecer al oírla gemir nuevamente.

Debajo de su cuerpo la shinigami le acomodó en medio de sus piernas, abriéndole camino a su intimidad pero a pesar de la proximidad aun quedaba una pequeña barrera que los separaba. Ambos gimieron placenteramente al sentirse casi tan cerca.

**— "no se cuanto tiempo pueda soportar estar así pero me muero por sentirlo en mi aunque me muera de dolor, quiero sentirlo dentro de mi cuerpo" —** pensaba rukia y una perversa idea cruzó por su mente. **— "si voy a sufrir, cuando menos quiero hacerlo sufrir un poco a cambio"—**

Rukia hablo delicadamente al oido de su amante mientras con su mano acariciaba lentamente su nuca provocandole escalofrios al pelinaranja.

**—¿me prestarías tu mano un momento? —** el pelinaranja asintió sin contestar. Y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Tal vez todo esto era una sucia jugarreta, le torcería el brazo, lo golpearía y saldría corriendo de ahí, le echaría en cara su atrevimiento y jamás volvería a estar a su lado. El miedo le lleno el corazón pero se dejo llevar. No podía negarle nada, después de todo, ya habían llegado demasiado lejos. Con tristeza, trató de grabarse el calor de su piel bajo la suya y el sabor de su labios para grabarlos con fuego en su mente.

Ella tomo su mano y lo empujo ligeramente de su cuerpo hacia un lado. Ichigo sintió algo de frío al perder parcialmente el contacto con el cuerpo de la chica pero lo recupero de inmediato cuando su mano, presa de las delicadas manos de su amante, realizaba un recorrido por su piel hasta situarla justo entre sus piernas. Y ahí comenzó su cruel tormento. La adrenalina corrió por todo el cuerpo del muchacho y dejo de respirar por unos instantes al sentir el calor y la humedad en la ropa interior de ella.

La intimidad de Rukia estaba totalmente húmeda, pero para ella no fue suficiente el contacto a través de la tela así que en un descuido del chico de deshizo de su ultima prenda y entrelazando los dedos del muchacho entre sus dedos dio una ligera caricia directamente sobre sus labios. Un gruñido surgió de su garganta acompañado de un estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

**— "¿que si esta enana del infierno sabia ser cruel? Ella si que sabia de venganzas ¡¿Si era el mismísimo demonio?!" —** pensó Ichigo al sentir como la pequeña shinigami se daba placer así misma utilizando sus dedos como herramienta, mientras gemía sin reservas en su oído. Quiso ayudarla en la tarea intentando dibujar círculos con sus dedos justo en el punto que ella le estaba indicando. Pero no le dio tiempo, casi muere de la impresión cuando ayudada por la humedad en su sexo deslizo uno de los dedos del muchacho a su interior en busca de un poco mas de placer. La chica se olvidó por un momento del chico de cabellos naranjas y se perdió en su sentir, moviendo rítmicamente la mano de su amante en su interior, mientras este, extasiado trataba de memorizar la textura y el calor del interior de su amante.

**— Ruki…a —** intentó decirle el chico a su costado pero ella emitió un gemido profundo y prolongado mientras arqueaba su espalda al llegar a orgasmo. El pudo sentir su estremecimiento y la opresión alrededor de su dedo atrapado en la intimidad de la Shinigami. El estaba llegando al tope de su resistencia, no sabia en que momento terminaría por enloquecer y hacer suya de una buena vez a esa mujer.

Ella regresó a la realidad y se giró a ver el rostro del chico tendido a su costado mientras liberaba su mano cautiva en su intimidad. En su rostro se dibujaba un gesto incierto, entre serio y sorprendido.

**—¿Ichigo?— **Lo llamó casi en un susurro la shinigami mientras acercaba su rostro al de el.

**—¿si? —** pregunto tragando duro al ver el rostro de satisfacción de la chica.

**— Te devuelvo tu mano… gracias —** dijo una sonrojada Rukia mientras ponía su mano sobre su vientre.

**— Nada de gracias… me pienso cobrar el favor —** dijo el shinigami con una sensual sonrisa mientras se levantaba un poco y se posicionaba de nuevo entre las piernas de la chica. Para dejarla sentir lo excitado que se encontraba en ese momento.

**—" pero quien demonios, se cree este cabeza de zanahoria... estoy demasiado sensible… si me sigue rozando de esta manera me vendré de nuevo antes de que se termine de desvestir" — **Ellá gimió fuerte y el pelinaranja hundió su rostro en su cuello mordisqueandolo levemente, mientras su hombría luchaba desesperadamente por salir se su prisión de tela para rozar de lleno aquella humedad en su compañera.

**— " se siente tan bien… quiero hacerla mía, no se cuanto más durará este juego pero si no se da prisa me voy a morir aquí mismo" —** en eso pensaba el chico cuando una delicada mano se coló por su cintura y comenzaba a deshacerse de la ultima prenda. Se separó un poco de ella para quitar lo que estorbaba y miró su rostro un segundo antes de regresar al contacto tan anhelado.

Rukía estaba sonrojada al máximo, sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados por la excitación, su cabello revuelto y le dirigía una mirada profunda la cual le hizo sentir una descarga de adrenalina correr por su espina.

Ella lo miró, su cabello revuelto sus labios rojos e hinchados por haber estado besando su cuello. Podía ver todo el deseo contenido en su mirada y la temperatura de su cuerpo aumento súbitamente.

**— hazme tuya Ichigo… por favor… ya no puedo esperar más —** le dijo.

**— Solo porque tu lo pides… mi amor—** contestó el pelinaranja, lo dijo sin pensar, pero se asustó un momento al darse cuenta de sus palabras. **—" pero… ¿que dije?… solo espero que Rukia no me halla escuchado bien… le dije mi amor…"—**

Ichigo se deslizó lentamente entre las piernas de Rukia y emitió un fuerte suspiro al conseguir el contacto tan anhelado, su respiración se desboco. La punta de su miembro rozaba la húmeda entrada de la morena y esta arqueó su espalda en respuesta. La anticipación la estaba poniendo de mal humor, desesperada tomo el miembro de su amante y lo friccionó contra su entrada. Ichigo enloqueció de placer y gimió muy fuerte

**— Es… pera, no seas impaciente… —**dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa nerviosa en los labios **— no quiero lastimarte… mira que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlarme y tu no me ayudas … —** rukia no le respondió, solo se revolvió debajo de su cuerpo buscando impaciente repetir el contacto con su intimidad.

**— es que me vuelves loca …MI AMOR…—** le dijo ella enfatizando en su voz la ultimas dos palabras.

**— escucha yo… —** iba a decir algo pero se le olvido completamente al sentir las caderas de la chica presionar hacia arriba abriéndole camino dentro de su intimidad entonces no pudo contenerse más y se introdujo dentro de ella lentamente pero sin ninguna dificultad, estaba tan húmeda que prácticamente se deslizó dentro de ella sintiendo en el camino como se llevaba una barrera en su interior.

Rukia gimió muy fuerte, sintió el pinchazo en su vientre pero no muy fue doloroso… se aferró a los hombros del shinigami porque se sintió desfallecer al sentir en su interior el palpitante miembro de su amante. Ichigo tambien gimió con fuerza al sentirse totalmente dentro de la intimidad de la chica y se detuvo.

**— Todo bien… continua… —** dijo ella casi sin aliento.

**— Que me maten... esto es el delicioso… estas tan tibia… tan… es...—** la miró a los ojos mientras ella sonreía con los ojos entrecerrados.

**— es maravilloso… —** dijeron ambos y el empezó a deslizarse dentro de ella.

Al primer movimiento perdió el control y se dejo llevar por su excitación, se sujeto de los muslos de la morena mientras profundizaba una tercera y cuarta penetración, casi sentía que tocaba el cielo. Empezó un rítmico movimiento de cadera que arrancó unos cuantos gemidos a la pequeña shinigami. Ambos pudieron sentir como se contraía el interior de Rukia y ella comenzó a recorrer con sus manos toda la espalda del chico hasta llegar a su trasero buscando profundizar el ritmo.

**— Ru..kia… te amo—** dijo el shinigami pero no le dío oportunidad de contestarle se abalanzó a sus labios desesperado mientras estrujada sus pechos al vaiven de sus caderas. Ella quiso contestarle que también lo amaba pero el no lo permitió aceleró vertiginosamente la fricción en su sexo y aunque logro escapar del beso, solo fue para gritar de placer al sentirlo de lleno en su ser. Cuando apenas lograba controlarse un poco, el pelinaranja coló sus dedos entre los plieges del sexo de la shinigami y repitió el movimiento aprendido hacía algunos minutos.

**— ¡Ahh! Ichigoooo! —** gritó la morena al tiempo que empezaba a arquear su espalda y lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos… si tocarse así misma era placentero… esto lo era ¡cien veces más!

**— ¡Rukiaaa! — **el chico gruño su nombre al sentir más estrecha la intimidad de ella. Quiso permanecer serio y paciente con ella, pero finalmente se rindió ante el tremendo placer que sentía al poseerla. Los gritos de ella no ayudaban en nada a su control e Ichigo comenzó a gemir sin pudor mientras sentía que se quedaba sin aliento.

Los gemidos del chico eran música para sus oídos y comenzó a sentir un latido tortuoso en el centro de su vientre, el orgasmo era inminente… pero presentía que sería más intenso que el anterior.

**— esto es… delicioso… Ichigo… creo que no voy a poder resistir más...—**

Ichigo gruño un poco mientras se inclinaba un poco sobre su pecho, para poder hablarle un poco más de cerca **— y yo menos… uff… cada vez estas más estrecha… no te resistas… —** levantó un poco más las caderas de la chica y aceleró el ritmo del roce de sus dedos mientras la penetraba más rudamente.

Rukia grito tan fuerte que casi deja sordo al Shinigami y comenzó a derramar gruesas lagrimas mientras encajaba las uñas en el trasero del pelinaranja. Ichigo se hubiera quejado de no ser porque al hacerlo prácticamente aprisiona su miembro dentro de ella provocandole vertigo.

**— "resiste un poco más… solo un poco más" —** se decía así mismo pero ella lo hacía prácticamente imposible.

Unos segundos después sintió una oleada de calor subir por su vientre y su cuerpo se contrajo ante la llegada del orgasmo.

**—¡Ichigooooooo!—**gritó ella y el pudo sentirla de tal forma, que casi pierde el sentido ante el espasmo que recibió de lleno en su sexo, solo pudo resistir dos estocadas más y sintió como se derramaba en ella seguida de un sonoro gemido. Se dejo caer en su pecho, aunque no quiso dejarle encima todo su peso, no pudo evitarlo su cuerpo estaba extasiado, y prácticamente no lo sentía. Su agitada respiración inundaba la habitación y una semi-adormecida Rukia besaba su cabello.

**—Te amo—** le dijo y acarició la espalda del chico.

**— Si me prometes que siempre que te bese a la fuerza te vengarás de mí así, te amare todo lo que tú quieras… —**

**— Ichigo… creo que quien dijo que los primeros besos eran lo mejor del mundo estaba realmente equivocado…—**

**— Así es mi amor… —** dijo Ichigo revolviendose sobre el cuerpo de la shinigami.

**— ¡Eh, que haces! Dejame ya…****—** preguntó algo desconcertada Rukia mientras sentía como los labios de chico se encaminaban a aprisionar uno de sus pechos.

**—Si el segundo beso es mejor que el primero… quiero ver como será el segundo orgasmo de una shinigami mandona —** y continuo con su camino de besos.

Rukia quiso quejarse pero las caricias que estaba recibiendo estaban encendiendo de nuevo el deseo en ella.

**— mmm… Bueno… tendremos que averiguarlo… — **dijo entre risas mientras se entregaba de nuevo a su impaciente amante.

**FIN**


End file.
